A Summer Not Easily Forgotten
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: Selina Snape's usual boring summer is about to take a turn as she discovers that the life she's been living is not hers.
1. Introduction

Author's note: Well, this is attempt number two at this fic. The first time it got removed after I had made it to seventeen chapters. I'm retyping all of it and hopefully fixing all errors that were included the first time around, so as to keep it on this time. There's not much else for me to say here, other than I don't own any of the normal Harry Potter characters or setting, etc. I created Selina, and my friend Josh created Scott (in later chapters). Thanks again for that Josh, even though I thanked you quite a few times last time around; you really did help with this a lot. Please review after reading, even if it is your second time, let me know if it's looking ok and everything.  
  
**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten-Chapter 1: Introduction**  
  
The end of yet another Hogwarts year had come at last. All the students were making their way onto the train, anxious to go home for the summer. All, that is, but one. Selina Snape was standing in the hall, discussing the usual routine with her father.

"Remember, when you get to platform nine and three quarters..." Professor Snape started.

"Mr. Malfoy will be waiting and will escort me to the house." Selina finished for him, adding, "I know father, this will be my fifth year of it."

"I know it is, Selina," Said Professor Snape. "I'm just reminding you as usual."

"Well, I'd better get going now, or I'll never make it home." Said Selina as she gathered her luggage and prepared to go out to the train

"Yes, of course. Well, I'll see you in a day or two, once we've got everything cleaned up around here, as usual." Professor Snape replied.

"Goodbye father." Said Selina, as she headed off to the train.

Professor Snape watched her for a few moments, then went back to his office to start cleaning up.  
  
Selina reached the train just in time, and proceeded to look around for somewhere to sit. Along the way, she passed the compartment in which Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting. She smiled and waved as she passed, she was a friend of theirs after all, or at least she considered them to be her friends. Harry and Ron waved back, but she couldn't help but notice that Hermione ignored her completely. Selina sighed and went back to looking, thinking that perhaps Hermione wasn't as much of a friend as she had once thought, but happy to know her at least.  
  
She soon came across her friend Joey sitting alone in a compartment.

"Hi Joey, mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Of course not, you should know that by now." Joey replied with a smile.

Selina smiled back. "Thanks, but you know I'll always ask anyway." She replied as she sat down across from him.

"I'll figure it out eventually." Joey said with a laugh.

Selina laughed with him, and the two of them spent the rest of the train ride talking about the past year and how nice it was to be going home.  
  
At last the train stopped at platform nine and three quarters. Selina looked out the window and spotted Mr. Malfoy standing in his usual place near the barrier. She gathered her things and went out to meet him, after saying goodbye to Joey at the door of the train.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." She greeted Lucius politely.

"Hello Selina, have you seen Draco at all?" He replied.

"I didn't see him on the train at all, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Selina replied.

A few moments later, Draco appeared beside his father.

"Well, Draco, there you are. Are we all ready to go then?" Asked Lucius.

"I believe so." Selina replied, while Draco simply nodded.

"Good." Lucius said as he walked through the barrier.  
  
The group soon reached Selina's house, which was fairly close to the train station. Draco and his father let Selina there and proceeded to their own house, which was only a few houses away. Selina then walked up to the house, unlocked the door, and entered. She closed the door behind her, and just stood there for a few moments.

"Time to start off my usual boring summer in the usual way," She paused for a moment, listening to the silence of the house, then finished her sentence. "Alone."  
  
She did not know how very wrong she was. Not only would her summer be as unusual as ever, but she was also not alone in the house at that very moment.

Another author's note: I just realised that this is no longer my first posted fic, so I need to mention that this fic has no relation to Selina's other adventures, if you've read any of my other fics. Don't forget to review!


	2. The Unknown and Unwanted Guest

Author's note: Well, not much to say here. Still no reviews for the first chapter, so I guess I'll just update anyway. Got the soundtrack for the first Harry Potter movie on in the background, maybe it'll increase my typing speed or something. At least it'll get the mood kinda right. Anyway, once again, I didn't create any of the regular Harry Potter characters, only Selina could be called mine, Scott, who finally appears in this chapter, was created by Josh. Thanks again for all your help, Josh!  
  
**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten-Chapter 2: The Unknown and Unwanted Guest**  
  
After standing just inside the door for a while, Selina picked up her things and headed upstairs to her room to put them away.  
  
She soon reached her room and opened the door, only to be greeted by a man she's never seen before.

"Selina I presume?" The man asked.

Selina was quite startled and dropped her things, conveniently off to the side and out of the way, then nodded. "Yes, but who, may I ask, are you?"

The man smiled with a slight hint of evilness. "My name is Scott, I'm an old friend of your father's."

Selina looked confused. "An old friend?"

"Yes, we are no longer friends." Scott replied.

"Why not? What happened?" Selina asked, growing rather curious.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, your father supports Voldemort..." Scott started.

"He used to, but doesn't anymore." Selina corrected.

"I hate to tell you this, Selina, but your father still supports him, wheather you think so or not." Scott said calmly.

"He does not! I think I would know my own father better than one of his old friends would!" Selina shouted, loosing control of herself.

"Oh really? Then where is your father now?" Scott asked, his tone making it quite apparent that he was beginning to loose his temper.

Selina calmed herself a little. "He's still at school, cleaning up, just as the rest of the staff are."

"I'm sure he is." Scott replied with a hint of sarcasm and a small smirk.

"He is!" Selina Shouted again.

"Alright, fine. Believe what you wish!" Scott snapped back.

Selina glared at him for a moment, then calmed down again. "So my father used to support Voldemort, what happens next in your tale?"

"Well, he killed a few of my friends." Scott replied.

"And that's when and why the friendship was ended?" Selina asked.

"Well, of course. What would you have done had you been in my position?" Scott retorted.

"I don't know. I'll decide if and when the time comes." Selina replied.

Scott shrugged. He knew Selina thought that that time would never come, but also knew that the time would come sooner than she thought. "I suppose you don't need to worry about it right now."

Selina laughed. "You have got to be one of the strangest people I've ever met."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." Scott replied with a slight smile.

Selina went silent for a few moments, then spoke again. "How did you know who I was? And why have you come?"

"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?" Scott asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, what would you do if you came home to find a stranger in your room?" Selina asked, giving him a dose of his own medicine.

"Well, I'd be shocked naturally. But I'm not entirely a stranger; we've met before, when you were quite young. If I remember correctly, you were only six months old." Scott replied.

"And how would I be expected to remember you from then? And how did you know I didn't have any siblings?" Selina asked.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to remember me, and I doubted that you had a sibling as your mother was murdered when you were 5. I would have known of any." He paused, noticing a single tear rolling down Selina's cheek and realizing that it must still be a sensitive topic for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He finished, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Selina shrugged the hand away and wiped away the tear. "I'm fine."

Scott noticed a slight quiver in her voice, but backed away and sat in her desk chair again, while Selina went and sat on her bed in silence.

"You still haven't said why you're here." She finally piped up again, her voice normal again.

Scott looked at her for a moment, an evil look in his eyes going unnoticed by Selina. "I have come to visit with you and your father. Perhaps begin the friendship again." He finally replied.

Selina eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you come for that reason when you've hated him for so long?"

"I...uhh....well, I decided it was time to forgive him." He stumbled trying to find words.

Selina looked him directly in the eyes. "I know you're lying."

Scott looked away. "How can someone as young as you tell?"

Selina laughed a bit at how shocked he sounded. "Well, first off, why would you be willing to forgive him, but not willing to admit that he's changed? And secondly, you're just acting as if you're lying."

"Alright, alright. You caught me. That's not why I'm here." Scott replied with a sigh.

"So, why are you here then?" Selina asked, hoping for an honest answer this time.

"I've come to get my revenge." Scott replied evilly.

"What exactly do you mean?" Selina's voice was filled with a mixture of confusion and mild terror.

Scott had an amused look on his face. "Selina, Selina, Selina, you may be able to tell a liar, but you're defiantly not quick to figure things out. I mean I've come to murder you and your father, just as your father did to my friends."  
  
Another author's note: I apologize for the format of this chapter. I realize there are only 2 paragraphs, the second being EXTREMELY long, but I couldn't see anywhere to put another paragraph break in. If you'd like to suggest a place, please do, I'll accept it with pleasure. Anyway, if you've read this far, please review. I don't care if you love it or hate it, but please tell me!


	3. Lies and Surprises

Author's note: Still have nothing to say. Only one review. If you're reading this, I beg you to review. Even if you did so last time I posted it. I'd like to get the review count up a bit. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, tell me if you think it needs improvement, tell me anything! But please do review, even if you're only going to say one word. Once again, I didn't create any of these characters, except for Selina. Josh created Scott. I hope you're getting that figured out now. The lines indicate paragraph breaks, as I'm still working on figuring out how to get those on here. If anyone knows, tell me in your review please!

-gizmogurlie: Snape's one of my personal fav characters too. I'm glad you like the story. I like yours a lot too, lol.

**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten-Chapter 3: Lies and Surprises**

Selina stared blankly at Scott. What he had just said hadn't completely sunk in yet. Scott laughed evilly again, rather amused by the look on her face. He leaned towards her and grasped her chin gently, tilting her head up so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"Selina," He started with a slight smirk. "I'm going to kill you."

A look of fear came to Selina's eyes as She realized what had just been said. She pulled her head out of Scott's grasp and got up, backing away towards the door.

"No!" Her voice quivered with fear.

Scott laughed and pulled out his wand, and pointed it at her, his expression immediately changing to serious as he did so. "Yes."

Selina stopped moving and looked fearfully at the wand. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself before moving her glance back to his face.

"Why?" She managed to choke out.

"I've already explained that to you. I'm getting my revenge on your father." Scott replied, his wand still pointed at Selina.

"For something he didn't do?" Selina asked bravely.

At this, Scott snapped and grew impatient. "Selina, we both know what your father did, alright? Now stop trying to deny it and make yourself look foolish!"

Selina's face grew determined. "He may have supported Voldemort a few years ago, but he never killed anyone."

"There are witnesses to say he did it, just give in and admit it! Or has Severus been lying to his own daughter?" Scott smirked and put his wand down at his side as he taunted.

"He would not lie to me, and I know he didn't do it!" Selina replied with determination, glaring at Scott.

"Indeed I did not!" A familiar voice said sharply from the doorway.

* * *

Scott's face grew a slight shade of pale as he looked and saw who it was that had arrived. Selina spun around sharply and smiled at who she saw.

"Father!" She exclaimed in a rather relieved tone. "You're home early!"

"Yes, Selina, I have returned early. And just in time by the look of things." He said, glaring at Scott.

Scott simply smirked evilly. "Back from helping Voldemort so soon?"

"When it comes to that you should have listened to my daughter. As she said, I have changed. I was simply helping to clean up the school, along with all the other staff members." Severus replied calmly.

"Then what are you doing back so early?" Scott asked.

"I had a feeling something was going on here, so I came home early." Severus replied.

Scott laughed. "Severus, Severus, Severus, you never will change, will you? Always telling lies."

"You know nothing you say is true." Severus replied.

"Actually, I believe it is the other way around. It is you that never speaks the truth." Scott retorted.

"Believe what you wish, but until you bring out some proof, nobody else will believe your stories." Severus replied sternly.

"Perhaps the people you have control over won't believe what he says, but I know I will." Said a girl's voice in the doorway.

* * *

Scott looked at the speaker and smiled. Severus and Selina, on the other hand, spun around to see who it was.

"Hermione?" Selina asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing in my house?" Asked Severus, an equal amount of shock on his face.

"Why I'm here to help Scott of course, Severus. He's a good friend of the family now. You're talking to the future Mrs. Summers." Hermione replied, smiling at Scott.

"You're engaged to Him?" Severus asked, quite a bit of shock in his voice.

"Of course, Severus." Hermione replied.

"How dare you address me by my first name, Miss Granger! You are still one of my students, and until that changes..." Severus started with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"It has changed, Severus. I am no longer a student." Hermione beamed.

"What on earth do you mean, Hermione? You just finished your fifth year, as did I." Selina said, her confusion quite apparent.

"Yes, that is true, Selina. However, I just returned from a visit to the ministry; they have allowed me to graduate two years early, due to the fact that I am as smart, if not smarter than, a seventh year." Hermione replied, still beaming and walking to stand beside Scott.

Severus let out an amused laugh. "You? As smart as a seventh year? That's worth a laugh."

"Well, you have to admit, I was always top of class." Hermione replied.

"That may be so, but being on top of the class and knowing as much as a seventh year are two completely different things." Severus said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would admit to my smartness." Hermione said wait a slight laugh.

"Well, I don't remember doing that, but I'm sure you'll take it however you wish." Severus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course I will, you should know that by now." Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

"Alright, will the two of you just stop so we can get on with this?" Scott asked, growing impatient again.

"Yes, I agree." Hermione replied, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Selina, while Scott pointed his at Severus.

Selina looked fearful once more, but Severus remained calm.

"I can see Scott's reason for wanting to kill me, but what do you expect to accomplish by killing Selina, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"It's quite simple really. I kill her in front of you, and then it's your turn to die at the hands of Scott. It's all payback for what you did to his friends. And Scott's friends are my friends. Does that clear the matter up for you?" Hermione replied.

"Selina did nothing, let her live. Killing her will do nothing if you plan to kill me as well." Severus begged.

Hermione and Scott looked at each other, thinking the matter over. As they did so, Severus nodded discreetly towards Selina, who picked up on what he was trying to say and turned and ran from the room.


	4. A Game of Hide and Seek

Author's note: Well, it seems that I'm hopeless on getting some reviews, so I'm just gonna keep updating and hope for the best. But please, if you are reading this, do review, I love knowing what people think and stuff. I've given up on the whole lone and paragraph thing, I think it should work as it is, but let me know if you want it changed.

-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin (in reply to your 3 reviews): lol, I'm glad you like the new format. I believe that's why they removed it in the first place. Lol, you have something against alotta my characters, Hermione, Scott, Eric....lol, oh well. Thanks for the reviews!

-gizmogurlie: Haha, so much to say on your comment! But I can't! Because I'd be giving away everything if I did..and I just can't do that, lol.

**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten-Chapter 4: A Game of Hide and Seek**

Hermione saw Selina leave and immediately took off after her.

"Find her and bring her back!" Scott shouted after her.

Selina had a decent head start and was taking Hermione on quite the tour of the house. Hermione was trying desperately to catch up, but was having difficulty with Selina's head start. Selina saw this, and knew she'd be safe doing what she planned to do, and ran into a closet, closing the door behind her when Hermione wasn't looking. She picked up a loose floorboard and jumped down into a room, which had been revealed below.

This room was one of the many hidden rooms of the house, built for times of danger, such as this. Selina moved the floorboard back into place as well as she could. However, it did not go back perfectly. Selina then hid behind some boxes in the room, just in case Hermione figured out where she had gone.

Hermione was still trying to find where Selina had disappeared off to.

"Hmm, you can't have used magic, it's against the law for students to do so out of school, which means you must be hiding somewhere." She muttered out-loud to herself. She stopped as she spoke, noticing the closet door that Selina had entered was still open a crack.

"Got you!" She shouted, grinning as she flung the door open. This was followed by a blank stare, as she found no one inside. She searched the closet from ceiling to floor, determined that Selina had gone inside.

Her eyes soon landed on the loose floorboard.

"Ah ha! There you are." She muttered as she lifted the floorboard and entered the room.

"Alright, I see no other way out of here. Where are you?" She asked out-loud as she glanced around the room, not really expecting an answer.

Selina looked up and saw Hermione, before ducking down again.

"No!" She gasped silently, nearly mouthing the word.

Hermione heard the gasp and spun around quickly.

"Alright you little brat, where are you?" She asked.

Selina ducked down a little lower behind the boxes, now growing rather fearful as Hermione started to look nearby. However, she remained as silent as possible, hoping for the best, and determined to remain hidden for as long as possible.

Meanwhile Scott was growing impatient.

"Care to tell me where the dear, sweet Selina would be?" He asked in a sarcastic yet warning tone.

"There are many places she could be, I don't know which she chose." Severus replied.

"I believe you do know." Scott said, the warning in his voice increasing as he pointed his wand at Severus again.

"And I believe you know that I'd never tell you even if I did know." Severus replied, showing no fear.

"Fine, have it your way then. But be prepared to watch her suffer and die the second Hermione brings her back." Scott said, an amused look on his face.

"That's if Miss Granger brings her back and if you honestly think you can get away with killing her." Severus said with his own amused smile.

Scott merely glared at him, his face filled with understanding.

Hermione was now about two steps away from Selina's hiding place and Selina barely dared to breathe. She tried to duck down even lower, but only managed to hit her head on the corner of a box, which fell over as Selina cried out in pain.

"Well, finding you turned out to be much easier than I thought it would be. For once you were smart and helped me, I'll give you credit for that." Hermione said as she walked the remaining two steps and pulled out her wand.

"What do you mean for once? I was always there to help you, all you had to do was ask." Selina replied, still sitting there.

"Yes, I'm sure you were." Hermione laughed.

"I was and you know it." Selina shouted.

"Whatever you say, Selina. Well, it's time for us to get back upstairs, enough games from you." Hermione said, pointing her wand at Selina. "Get up!"

Selina stood, causing Hermione to laugh again.

"You always were good at following orders."

Selina heard this and opened her mouth to reply, but got another idea and turned and ran towards the other end of the room instead.

Hermione immediately took off after her again.

"Then again, you were also very stupid as well." She said, then stopped running. "Oh forget this! Stupify!" She shouted.

The spell hit Selina, and she fell to the floor, stunned.


	5. A Shocking Discovery

Author's note: Wow, long time no update. Sorry about that. I kinda lost time to update, then lost the will to do so, then I took up NANOWRIMO in November (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days), got back into my writing mode, and yeah. After that, a bunch of other NANOWRIMO related stuff came up and I found myself editing it and posting it on a self publishing site (they had an offer for the winning NANOWRIMOers), and am awaiting a copy. And now I'm finally getting back into fic land and here I am. YAY!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: LOL! I'm sure you remember those "sad scenes" given you nearly killed me when I told you about them originally. Boy did I learn a lesson that day. Never tell you what happens when it comes to that character. That's creepy about the Evelyn thing. Rather ironic. Haha, so much for updating soon, but hey, at least I'm giving you the updates that I owe you (even though those 3 updates on the original fic I posted the other day should have taken care of that).

gizmogurlie: Glad you like it. LOL! I think we're FAR past Ch 8 in your fic now. I guess it really has been a while since I updated this.

**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten- Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery**

Hermione smiled, rather proud of herself once again. She looked around the room and picked up a piece of rope that just happened to be lying nearby. She then walked over to Selina and used the rope to bind her wrists together.  
"That should hold you." She said, knowing quite well that Selina was incapable of hearing her or replying.

She stood up once she had finished.  
"Now lets see what you're hiding in these boxes." She said, turning towards the pile of boxes that Selina had been hiding behind and opening one of them.

A pleased look came over her face as she looked through the contents.  
"I think Scott would be most interested in seeing these." She said, closing the box again.

She pointed her wand at Selina. "Enervate."  
Selina awoke, but remained still.  
"Get up!" Hermione ordered.  
Selina got up, struggling now that her wrists were bound.

"Now, is there any way out of here other than the way we came in?" Hermione demanded.  
"There's a staircase that leads to a trapdoor over there." Selina replied, nodding her head in the direction she had been running in before Hermione had stunned her.  
"Excellent." Hermione said, picking up the box and tucking it under her arm.  
"Then let's get going." She walked over to Selina and gave her a slight shove in the direction Selina had motioned.  
Selina stumbled forwards, but managed to keep her balance and began to walk towards the staircase.

When they arrived at the staircase, Selina started up the stairs, closely followed by Hermione.

At the top, Selina fumbled with the lock on the trapdoor.  
"Hurry up and open it!" Ordered Hermione. "Everyone is waiting for us upstairs."  
"I'm trying, but the latch is stuck. Having my wrists bound doesn't make things any easier either." Selina snapped in reply.  
"Argh! Just let me do it!" Hermione was frustrated.  
She roughly pushed past Selina, reached up, and pulled the latch off completely.  
"There, now get moving." She ordered again.

Selina went up through the trapdoor and slowly made her way back to her room. Hermione followed close behind, occasionally making Selina go faster by giving her another shove forwards.

Scott and Severus were still in Selina's room when Scott suddenly looked up and grinned evilly.  
"Sounds like Hermione found Selina. There aren't one, but two sets of footsteps on their way back here." He said.  
Severus' expression suddenly grew worried, causing Scott to laugh.  
"You didn't really expect Selina to escape like that, did you? She seems to have inherited your stupidity when it comes to things like that. Like student like teacher." He said.

Severus glared at him and looked as if he was about to attack him. He started to take a step forward, but Scott stopped him.  
"Take one more step and I'll kill her the second she is within my sight." Scott said.  
Severus stopped sharply, but looked at Scott with a challenging glare. "We both know you…"

Severus was unable to finish his sentence as Selina stumbled through the doorway due to another of Hermione's shoves. Hermione entered a few seconds behind her.

"Selina, are you alright?" Severus asked instead.  
"I'm fine. These ropes are a little tight though." Selina replied, raising her arms a little to show the ropes around her rather red wrists.  
"Was binding her wrists like that really necessary, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.  
"Of course. How else was I going to get her back up here as quickly as possible?" Laughed Hermione.  
"I'm sure you could have thought of something. After all, you do have the intelligence o a seventh year, do you not?" Severus asked while untying the rope around Selina's wrists.  
Hermione glared at him a while, but remained silent.

"Now that we're all silent, I have a promise to keep. Ready to watch your daughter suffer, Severus?" Scott said, pointing his wand at Selina once more.  
Severus said nothing, simply staring at Scott in a 'you wouldn't dare' way.

"Wait!" Hermione nearly shouted.  
Scott turned sharply to face her.  
"I thought you were on my side!" He exclaimed accusingly.  
"Of course I am. I just thought you might be interested in seeing the contents of this box. I found it in the room where Selina was hiding; it's one of many." Hermione explained, placing the box on the floor near Scott.  
"Can't it wait until after I've killed her?" Scott asked in a somewhat whiney voice.  
"As much as I'd love to see the little brat suffer and die at this exact moment, I think both she and her father should also see the contents and try to talk their way out of it. It might provide some amusement." Replied Hermione with a smile.  
"Alright, if you insist." Scott lowered his wand again.

He kneeled down, opened the box, and grinned as he rummaged around through the contents.  
"Well, Selina, here's proof towards the fact that your father is still working for Voldemort." He said, emptying the box, taking each item out one by one and placing them on the floor where everyone in the room could see them.

Each item looked at if they would belong to a very dark wizard.  
Selina simply stared at them.

"That is no proof." She said.

"Especially since I've never seen any of these items before in my life." Severus piped up.

"How is this not proof, Selina? And these items were found in your house, Severus. They couldn't just appear there. Obviously you would have seen them at some point." Scott said.

The whole room was silent for a few moments. Scott and Hermione stared at Severus and Selina, and Severus and Selina just stood in silent thought, staring at teh items.

"I think I know where those items came from." Selina said, breaking the silence.  
Something had just dawned on her.  
"You do?" Severus asked.  
Selina nodded. "Yes. They probably belong to Lucius Malfoy."


	6. The Mystery Solved

Author's note: Nothing really to say here, so I'll just comment on the review (s if more come while I'm typing). I figure I'll just keep going with this. The more I type, the faster I get to where I was before this was removed, the sooner I can continue. Though I should start thinking about my other fics too. Ok, so I guess I had more to say that I thought.

Selena: I'm glad you like the story. However, I'd really rather not change the name, though I do understand what you're saying and such. Selina has been my main character since I started HP Rping and writing HP fics. I'd really hate to change her name now. I'm sorry (and don't mean to be rude), but I'm going to have to say that if you can't live without it changed, you'll have to stop reading. A pre warning as well, if you don't like having a resemblance to Snape's daughter, you probably won't like what happens later on. I may be wrong on that though, so I'll let you decide as to what happens.

**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten- Chapter 6: The Mystery Solved**

The room went silent. Everyone stared at Selina with a confused look on their faces.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Severus asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes. A few years ago he asked if he could store some of his things in one of our hidden rooms, remember? I must have hidden in the one we chose." Selina replied with a nod.  
"You mean to tell me that you hid in the room under the trapdoor in the hall closet?" Severus asked.  
"Well, yes." Selina replied quietly.  
"Of all the places you could've gone, you picked the easiest to find?" He said with a sigh.  
His voice was filled with disappointment, causing Selina to look down at the ground, hanging her head, while nodding.

Scott laughed.  
"I told you she was stupid when it came to things like that." He said.

"Back to the matter at hand." Hermione piped up. "How do we know if these items belong to Lucius Malfoy?"  
"Well, we'll just have to go to his house and ask him, I suppose." Replied Severus.  
"There is no way I'm going anywhere near that house!" Hermione said.  
"Well, you don't have to come. You can stay here. I'm sure Scott has no problems with coming with us." Selina said.  
"No way!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Hermione, it won't be that bad, just come with us. Besides, I can't watch both of them to make sure they don't escape, I need your help." Said Scott.  
Hermione let out a sight sigh. "Oh alright, fine."  
Scott smiled. "That's the Hermione I know and love enough to have asked to marry me."  
"Well let's get going then." Hermione said.

"Wait!" Selina said as the others headed towards the door.  
"What now?" Asked Scott, spinning around and looking rather frustrated.

Selina pointed to the open window, where a rather expensive looking owl had just perched, a letter in its beak. She walked over to the owl, took the letter, opened it, and read it quickly.  
"Oh no." She said worriedly.

"What is it, Selina?" Severus asked.  
Selina walked over to him and handed the letter to him.  
"Read it, Severus." Scott said.

Severus took the letter and read it out loud.  
"'Severus, A family matter has suddenly come up and he family and I are on our way to Timbuktu; we left an hour or so ago. I will send another letter when we return, and we can discuss any matters that arise then. Lucius' Well, there goes all hope of asking him."

"Well, that leaves two options then." Scott said after a few moments of silence.  
"Which are?" Asked Selina.  
"Option one is to say that these items belong to your father and use it as evidence against him. Option two is to assume that you're telling the truth and use the fact that your father is still a good friend of Lucius' as evidence against him. Either way, you're both dead." Scott explained with an evil smirk.

"Lucius Malfoy is not my good friend." Severus said through slightly gritted teeth.  
"Oh really?" Scott asked in a rather sarcastic tone. "Why, then, would you have him escort Selina home from the train every year?"  
"Because he's the only person that lives close enough and is willing to do it. He was a last resort, I assure you." Severus replied.  
"No he was…" Selina was cut off by Severus clamping his hand over her mouth gently.

Scott smirked at this. "She's obviously more honest than you. But even if he had been a last resort, there were other options, I'm sure. But whatever, it was your choice. But how do you explain letting him store his things here? Only a true friend would do that."

"Look, Lucius Malfoy is not my friend. In fact, I have hated him more than anything since he murdered my wife, Selina's mother, almost ten years ago. I'm sure you know all about that event. I'm simply being nice to him because his son is one of my students. I treat him as I would any other parent of a student at Hogwarts." Snapped Severus.

Hermione laughed. "Honestly, Severus, you're only talking your way into a faster death."  
"NO!" Shouted Selina.  
Scott and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"There's nothing you can do about it and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed when she finally stopped.  
"Well, as you seem to be planning to kill me first, I can do this!" Selina shouted, taking off down the hall again.  
"ARGH!" Hermione shouted as she took off after Selina again.

"Get her back here! And be quick about it this time!" Scott shouted after her.  
He turned back to Severus.  
"She sure is causing a lot of problems tonight. If she's like this all the time, I wouldn't' be surprised if your dear Voldemort thought her a traitor." He said angrily.  
"Well, I'll be sure to keep her from him then, despite the fact that it has nothing to do with me. However, for once I think I'll follow in her footsteps." Severus replied with a slight smile.  
He muttered an invisibility spell, then vanished from sight.


	7. The Great Chase

Author's notes: well..I thought I'd updated this one recently, but apparently that was like a month ago. I have quite a few more chapters written out, so I might as well make sue of them, lol.  
I know I'm re posting this after it was removed due to grammar/formatting issues, but to tell the truth, I'm kinda glad that's the case. While talking to Daphne yesterday I got a brilliant idea for something that could happen, so last night was spent editing later chapters to fit the new idea. YAY!  
Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

dragonruler: I'm glad you like my work. And I'll never forget people if and when I get to be a published author. Actually, I already sorta have one thing published, and I was sure to thank each and every person that helped me out with it, lol.

mistypup: Hey! I know you! Well, sorta..I read your stuff, lol. Which reminds me, you updated today and I need to read it ASAP (I started reading earlier, but ended up going out for a while, so I need to finish, lol). I'm glad you like it and no It's not over, I just thought I'd updated more recently than I actually had. So, I'm updating now (maybe even 2-3 chapters! Lol). Hope you like it still.

**Chapter 7: The Great Chase**

Scott stared blankly at the place where Severus had stood; the sound of footsteps could be heard as Severus took off down the hall.  
Scott immediately ran after him.

He reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Severus appear again before running out the front door.  
Scott continued to follow him, now chasing him down the street.

He pulled out his wand, his thoughts racing, looking for a spell to use.  
"Petrificus totalis!" He shouted, using the very first one to come to mind.

The spell whizzed past Severus, but nearly hit him. He stopped and turned to face Scott.  
"Ha! You missed by a mile! And now you'll get in trouble with the ministry for using magic in front of muggles." He said with a slight laugh.  
"I can handle any muggles that decide to watch." Scott said, turning to face a muggle that was now staring at the two of them.  
He pointed his wand at the muggle and shouted, "Obliviate!"  
The muggle stood there, looking somewhat stunned, but not remembering anything.

"Well, you're still not going to get me that easily." Said Severus.  
"Oh really? Well, it sure looks like I'll get you right about…now!" Replied Scott, pointing his wand at Severus once again.

"I think not." Severus said, disappearing from view again.  
"ARGH!" Shouted Scott, grabbing around at he air in front of him wildly, hoping that Severus had only gone invisible again, to no avail.  
When he found nothing, Scott headed back to the house, rather frustrated.

Meanwhile, Selina had found herself a much better hidden room to hide in, and was hiding herself behind some curtains, which were hanging off to the side, near a wall.  
However, though this room was hidden from view better, it was also much barer than the previous one, though it was also darker and the darkness made up for the lack of things to hide behind.

Selina had made the right choice to hide; a few moments after she had done so, Hermione had found and entered the room, and was madly looking around, trying to find Selina.

"Ahh, it's too dark in here, I can't see a thing!" Hermione exclaimed, tripping over a bucket.  
"Lumos!" She said quickly, lighting her wand and giving herself enough light to look around.  
"Alright, now where are you? I know I saw you come in here." She muttered.

Selina peered through a crack in the curtains and saw that Hermione was on the opposite side of the room. She let out a slight sigh of relief, but remained still.

Severus was apperating and disapperating between all the hidden rooms in the house, trying to find Selina.  
He finally appearted into the last of them and conveniently ended up right beside Selina.

"Selina!" He said in a normal tone, not realising that Hermione was also in the room.  
"Shh!" Selina said rather quietly, putting a finger to her lips, nodding towards the crack in the curtains.

Severus peered through the crack, saw Hermione; who was heading over to their side of the room, having heard Severus.  
"Get your wand ready." Severus whispered silently to Selina.

Selina pulled her wand out and held it in front of her, readily.  
Severus nodded, then disapperated again, leaving Selina to deal with Hermione once more.  
Selina stood there nervously, watching Hermione approach through the crack.

"Alright, I know you're in here for sure now. Your father was stupid enough to give that much away. Just do this the easy way and come out now." Hermione said, only a few steps away from Selina now.

"Fine." Said Selina, stepping out from behind the curtains with a sigh, hiding her wand from view.

"You really are more stupid than I originally thought." Hermione said as she watched Selina.  
"Most people with Brains would not have done that."  
Selina smiled.  
"And most people with brains, such as yourself, would have seen this coming. Silencio!" She said.

Hermione was hit with the spell and looked shocked. She tried to speak, but no sound came out, so she just glared at Selina.  
Selina merely laughed.  
"Honestly, when did seventh years become so stupid?" She asked.  
Hermione looked confused.  
"Well, if you're as smart as a seventh year and didn't see that coming, seventh years must be growing less intelligent." Selina said with a smirk.

Hermione glared a little more, then thought of something. She waved her wand, pointing it at Selina.  
Selina continued to smirk.  
"That's no threat to me now." She said.  
"Oh really?" Selina heard Hermione's voice inside her head.  
Selina gaped.  
"How are you doing that?"  
"Just a little something I learned to do. Guess seventh years are more intelligent than you think." Hermione smiled.

Selina sighed and looked at the floor.  
"Fine, you win."  
Hermione looked as if she were laughing, but no sound came out.

"Well, let's get going then." She began to head towards the exit.  
Selina sighed in defeat again, then followed.

Back up in Selina's room, Severus had appearated and stood, waiting for everyone else to return.  
Scott stopped in the doorway, as if expecting to simply pass by.  
"Ah ha! Well, this is the last place I had expected to find you, but at least you're making this a whole lot easier on me." He said, somewhat out of breath.

Severus remained silent, looking towards the doorway. He knew Selina and Hermione would be returning soon, but he wondered in what state they would be.

Another Author's note: Alright, well, my wrists are starting to bug me a bit, so I think I'm gonna just do the one chapter for tonight. More to come soon though, I promise!  
Don't forget to review!


	8. Severus Says Goodbye

Author's notes: And another update. Nothing much to say here, really, so I'll just move on to thank you (s if more come while I'm typing) and the story itself.

mistypup: Severus isn't entirely that worried because…well, you'll see in much later chapters, lol. My brilliant idea will come in later as well, but only those who read it the first time around might pick up on it, though I will put an a/n in explaining it. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 8: Severus Says Goodbye**

A few moments later, Hermione entered, followed by Selina.  
Scott and Severus stared at them as they did do, looking rather confused; Scott at the order they'd entered in; Severus at the fact that Hermione appeared unharmed.  
Hermione went and stood beside Scott while Selina stayed by the door, beside Severus.

Scott turned to Hermione.  
"Was she easy to catch this time?"

Selina laughed.  
"Something funny?" Scott asked, turning sharply to face her.  
"Of course. You're dear fiancée is unable to speak." Replied Selina with a smile.

Scott turned back to Hermione.  
"Is this true?"  
Hermione nodded in response.

Scott pulled out his wand again and pointed it at Selina.  
"You're going to regret that one." He said, then muttered a spell to seal her lips closed, leaving her able to make noise, but unable to speak.  
"That should do the trick." He smirked.

"Hrmm?" Selina asked, trying to say 'what?' but being unable to do so.  
Scott laughed and Hermione smiled.

Scott turned back to Hermione.  
"Finite incantatem!" He said, pointing his wand at her.  
"Thank you, Scott. Now you see how it feels, Selina." Hermione said.  
Selina merely stood there silently.

"While you're quiet, have a seat." Scott said in a rather ordering tone.  
Selina walked over and sat on her bed, looking grumpy.  
Scott nodded to Hermione, who pointed her wand at Selina again.

"She can be quite obedient when she wants to be, I'll give her that." He said to Severus.  
Severus remained silent, watching Selina nervously.  
"And seeing as that's the case, we should have no problems killing her, so I think I'll kill you first." Scott pointed his wand at Severus once more.  
Severus continued to stand there, not moving a muscle.  
"It's time for you to die now." Scott said with a smirk, trying to provoke a reaction.

"Mwph!" Selina expressed her disapproval with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh, Selina. Finite Incantatem." Hermione said boredly.

"Please, don't…" Selina begged, looking as if she might burst into tears.  
"Your father deserves it, and you're going to follow him not too long after he's gone." Said Hermione, somewhat quietly.

She suddenly felt a little sorry for Selina, understanding what she was going through.  
Tears were beginning to fall from Selina's eyes, but she remained silent.  
Severus saw this and his expression softened.

"Will you at least give me a moment to comfort and say goodbye to my daughter?" He asked.  
"All right, fine. But not too long." Scott replied, lowering his want.  
Hermione did the same and backed away from Selina a little.

Severus walked over to Selina and sat beside her.  
"Selina?" He asked softly.  
Selina nodded and looked at him, her tears still falling.  
Severus reached up and wiped the few tears on her cheeks away before speaking again.

"Selina, just be brave and let whatever is going to happen happen. Whatever these two plan to do may not seem to be for the better but I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end somehow." He said in a caring tone.  
Selina's tears began to slow, but continued to fall and she said nothing.

"Selina, please, just do this one thing for me." Severus said again, nearly begging this time.  
Selina leaned over and hugged him tightly.

Severus was slightly taken by surprise, but hugged her back.  
"You haven't hugged me like that since you wee a little girl." He whispered softly in her ear.  
"I haven't had reason to." Selina whispered back.

Scott and Hermione were having problems watching this and continuing to want to kill the two of them.  
"Alright, Severus, your time is up." Scott said.

Severus slowly and gently pulled himself out of the hug.  
"Goodbye, Selina." He said quietly.  
"Goodbye, father." Selina replied, trying to force back the tears that were once again threatening to come.

Severus walked back to where he had been standing, then turned and looked lovingly at Selina.  
Hermione also moved back to where she had been and pointed her wand at Selina again.  
Selina simply sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Selina." Severus spoke again.  
Selina looked at him.  
"I'll always love you, don't forget that or anything else I've told you." Severus said.  
Selina nodded.  
"I promise never to forget." She replied, a tear finding its way down her cheek.  
She wiped it away and fought to hold back the rest.

"Severus, your goodbye time is over." Said Scott, somewhat angrily.  
He pointed his wand at Severus again.  
"Well, get it over with then." Said Severus, facing Scott.  
"Don't'you worry, I'm planning to do this quickly and easily." Scott replied in his normal evil tone.

Selina bit her lip slightly to hold back the tears.  
Hermione laughed.  
"Are you sure you want to watch this, Selina?" She asked.

"She has to, I'm not letting her near that door escorted or not." Scott said.  
"I'm simply taunting her. I mean, look at her; she's about to burst into tears again." Hermione replied.  
Scott shrugged.  
"Whatever, have fun. I'm going to finish this now, once and for all." He said, turning to face Severus again.

Selina turned her head to face the nearest wall and stared at her bed, unable to watch.  
Hermione laughed a little again.

"Well, it was nice knowing you when we were still friends." Scott said to Severus with a slight grin.  
"And now you're life is over, goodbye. Aveda…" He stopped, staring into space.  
"Scott?" Asked Hermione, rather confused.

Scott snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice and lowered his wand.  
"Put your wand away, Hermione. We can't do this."


	9. The Stories Behind Scott and Hermione

Author's note: It seems I've been neglecting all but one of my written stuff (fics or originals) lately so I went and looked for the one that had been neglected the longest and it seems to be this one, so now I'm updating.  
Perhaps that's how I should always update; longest neglected first, then work my way along. That'd ensure that everything got updated at least.

mistypup: Lol, that's happened before to other people. My friend/idea giver/co writer of sorts Jackie once read one of my other fics and already knew what was gonna happen, but she said she was sitting there going "no, don't' do that! Something's bound to happen!" and stuff. And yes, that was an abrupt change of mind. It's all explained in this chapter. Glad you liked the chapter! Oh, just out of curiosity, what happened to FTOF? Last I saw, you were redoing it or something, but last I checked, they were both gone; did they get removed for double posting? Hope not, cuz I was really liking that, but if they were-GAH! Lol, I feel you pain. This story itself was removed for grammar issues; this is a repost (and not a re write, lol).

Ravenfairie (for your 2 reviews): I know the feeling. I get like that with monthly writing challenges when I do them. I focus on writing and not reading and the AAs just kinda pile up. Then it takes me forever to catch up; especially right now, as I'm never in a reading mood anymore, so I'm VERY slowly catching up (I still have stuff to read from April). I'm glad you still like it.

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Oh! A review! I'm starting to miss those from you, as I'm sure you know by now. Anyhoo, you already know what happens in this fic, lol. Well, to a point. As I told you, I'm changing it; you might be pleasantly surprised later on.

**A Summer Not Easily Forgotten: Chapter 9: The Stories Behind Scott and Hermione **

Hermione kept her wand raised.  
"What?" She asked, looking confused.  
"I said put your wand away because we can't do this." Scott replied.  
Hermione lowered her wand rather reluctantly.

Selina looked up again, a relieved but confused look on her face.  
Severus stood there, his face rather the same as Selina's expression wise.

"What exactly do you mean, Scott?" Hermione asked.  
"I mean exactly what I said; we can't do this, it's just not right." Scott replied.

It was now early afternoon the day after Selina had arrived home from school, and she yawned rather loudly.  
"If the two of you have decided not to kill my father and I and are just going to talk, do you think I might be able to get some sleep?" She asked.

Scott smiled warmly at her.  
"Of course, my dear, we can move somewhere else to talk." He said, looking over at Severus.  
"We'll move down to the living room. I'll meet you there shortly." Severus said, looking at Scott and Hermione.

Scott left the room, and could be heard heading down the stairs towards the living room.  
Hermione followed him a few moments later, though appeared rather reluctant to do so.

"Father, what exactly is going on?" Selina asked when they were alone.  
"I'm not entirely sure, but you should get some rest while you can. Who knows what'll happen next." Severus replied.  
"Yes, I plan to do that." Selina said through another yawn as she lay down on her bed.  
"I'll come and wake you up if they decide to go evil again." Severus said, going over to the window and pulling the curtains closed.

Selina was already beginning to drift off to sleep as he did so.  
"Alright" she mumbled.  
"Goodnight." Severus said, leaving the room and closing the door, before going downstairs to join Scott and Hermione.

"She asleep?" Scott asked as Severus sat down on the couch across from himself and Hermione.  
Severus nodded.  
"That's good." Scott said.

"I'm not complaining, but why the sudden change of heart?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence.  
"I think it's my mood swings." Scott replied.

Hermione appeared to understand instantly, but Severus remained confused.  
"Mood swings?" He asked.  
"Yes. You see, I used to be on a muggle medication to prevent the frequent changes in my mood, but just recently I decided to try a potion that was supposed to do the same thing.  
"It seems the potion doesn't work as well as I'd hoped and now, instead of preventing the sudden swings, it makes them last longer and I end up doing much crazier things." Scott explained.

Severus looked appalled that a potion wasn't working, but said nothing about it.  
"Much crazier things like trying to kill my daughter and I?" He asked.  
Scott looked at him, a rather apologetic look in his eyes.  
"Well, yes. I'm so sorry." He said.  
"I don't know what to say at the moment." Severus said.  
"Well, that's all right. You don't have to accept my apology right away, if ever. And if you don't, I'll know why." Scott said.

"This doesn't explain what you had to do with everything." Severus turned his head to look at Hermione.  
"Well, I've wanted to get back at you for all those potions classes for quite a while now. When Scott said he was going off to do this, I couldn't help but want to come along and be part of it." Hermione admitted.  
"There are other ways to get back at people, not that I'd rather you used any of them. I don't see why you wanted revenge in the first place. I haven't done anything to you that would deserve it." Severus said.  
"I know, but going along with Scott's plans just seemed so easy and convenient. And what do you mean you didn't' do anything to me worthy of revenge? What about being so mean to everyone in potions class?" Hermione said.  
"I wasn't that bad with most classes; only yours because you were such a know it all and would take any chance to show it!" Severus' voice raised a little.  
"I was only trying to help Neville half the time!" Hermione matched his tone.  
"Neville needs to learn to do things on his own!" Severus shouted.

"Calm down, both of you! You'll wake Selina!" Scott intervened.  
Severus and Hermione immediately stopped their shouting and proceeded to glare at each other instead; clearly they'd never see each other as equals.

"Why do you seem to care about Selina so much all of a sudden? You never gave her a second glance before, not even the first time you met her." Severus asked curiously, glancing at Scott.  
"Well, she's grown up quite a bit over the years; everything about her has changed. I feel terrible for what I've put her through; she deserves to have a happy life." Scott replied truthfully.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were falling in love with her." Severus said.

Hermione gasped a little, and looked at Scott.  
"You should know me well enough to know that is not the case; she and I could never be. Even if we could, I'm with Hermione now, and I couldn't be happier." Scott said, smiling at Hermione, who relaxed.  
"However, I can definitely see that Selina will have very few problems in love."  
"She's had a few relationships thus far that have seemed to go well. This last one seems to be going the best of all. It's all fairly promising." Severus said.

However, Scott sat there quietly, appearing not to have heard him, almost in a trance.  
Hermione looked over and saw this.

"Uh oh." She said worriedly.  
"What now?" Severus asked.  
"You might want to go wake Selina, he's about to go crazy again." Hermione replied.  
"And I'm afraid I won't be able to stop him."

Severus didn't need to be told twice; he immediately jumped from his seat and bolted upstairs.

When he entered Selina's room, he gently shook her awake.  
"Selina, you need to get up now." He said rather desperately.  
Selina sat up and rubbed her still tired eyes a little.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Scott's going evil again." Severus replied, opening the curtains again to get some light.  
"Great, that's all we need." Selina said, now awake as she would get.

Another Author's note: Hmm, this chapter is sorta short; only 3 pages and a bit. I took some stuff out that I no longer liked, but also added in a lil bit and threw in the first paragraph of Ch. 10. Oh well, guess that's how it goes.  
Hope you still like it, and please review and let me know. Review and tell me if you don't too. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
